


day 1089

by lulla_lunekjaer



Series: birthdays mean something different in space [4]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gen, I don't like writing about Kepler can you tell?, but each means each, takes place two days before Persuasion, what do I even tag these things anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: May 7th, 2016Kepler regrets his subordinates. What else is new?plus, Camille Saint-Saëns, the exterior psi-wave regulator, and the special compartment where the scotch would be.





	day 1089

**Author's Note:**

> "you should make this into a series and do one for each of their birthdays" - my sister
> 
> the dates in this are assumed based on the timeline on the w359 wiki and the extra material on www.wolf359.fm

“What. Is. Going. On. Here.” Kepler floated into the communications room, where Minkowski, Maxwell, and Lovelace were huddled around Eiffel, who was playing one of his recordings. He thought it sounded like Camille Saint-Saëns. 

“Ummmm, music?” Eiffel squeaked. 

“There are three days until the contact event! With an ongoing solar storm! And the exterior psi-wave regulator is still not in place! And on my birthday, no less!” 

They stared at him, dumbfounded. 

“Happy birthday, sir.” Hera glitched on birthday. 

“Thank you, Hera,” he said. “The rest of you, back to work.” 

“He has a birthday?” Kepler heard Lovelace whisper. Minkowski shushed her. 

Kepler chuckled and floated back to his quarters.

He looked towards the special compartment where his thirty year old single malt Balvenie Scotch would be, had it not been vented out of the airlock sixty-six days previously. 

“Thirty-nine,” he said, “and no whiskey on this entire fucking station. What a shame.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @mizeliza on tumblr


End file.
